


Love Me Dead

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Biting, Blood, Choking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Snark, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a high-priced assassin, Kylo is a two-bit hit man who has somehow become his biggest problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely [ginger-and-knight](http://www.ginger-and-knight.com)'s fault. his idea, i just wrote it. anyway, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.kylosears.com) and give me more prompts like this.

“Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Ren asked, casual as ever, his blaster already pointed dead center at Hux’s forehead, Hux who had just kicked in the door to the room Ren had rented, with a blade clenched between his teeth and sidearm half drawn. Hux pulled the blade from his mouth, slashing it at Ren’s throat, Ren dodged, landing a hard blow with his elbow against Hux’s shoulder blade that had him stumbling. “I was in the area, figured I’d stop in for a nightcap and a payday.” Hux stated deadpan, straightening his back with knees bent, awaiting Ren’s inevitable charge forward. Ren did in fact charge, predictably, one shoulder in front of him that landed hard against Hux’s collarbone and had him growling in pain and tossing his blaster to the ground, wrapping his arms around Ren, dragging him to the ground.

The current bounty on Ren’s head was nearly a million credits, but that tended to happen when you were actively murdering your way through the galactic senate. Hux had no idea how a two-bit hit man, who worked for scraps and dressed like an overly dramatic teenager was able to do what he did, and his anger at it was apparent. Hux had been contracted to end Ren by any means necessary months previously, and somehow the scoundrel had been able to avoid the more skilled assassin at every turn. Hux was becoming impatient, sloppy, and the mission of killing Ren had become the only thing he occupied himself with.

He sat on Ren now, his knees on either side of his thighs and his fists coming down hard and fast, battering Ren’s face endlessly. Ren’s nose was bleeding, staining his teeth red, and spraying red onto Hux every time he laughed, manic laughter that erupted every time Hux pulled his fist back. “You’ve got no fucking manners, you know that?” Ren spat, blood and saliva landing wetly against Hux’s face, “Shut up.” Hux ground out, squeezing his knees tighter together, immobilizing Ren’s legs which had begun to kick under him. Ren laughed again, and lunged forward, knocking his forehead against Hux’s nose with enough force that his nose crunched audibly when it broke. Hux fell back his hand flying to his face to wipe the blood from it and his lip curling in rage, Ren took the opportunity to sling a leg over him and roll them. 

“You don’t even greet me, don’t even let me make you a drink. No. Manners.” Ren whispered, close to Hux’s face, his blood dripping. Hux reached up, his fingers twisting in Ren’s overly long hair and yanking his head back. Ren roughly dropped his head forward, feeling Hux’s fingers pull chunks of his hair out as his own hands came to rest around his throat, squeezing until he could feel his pulse slow and his larynx contract. Hux sputtered as Ren choked him, his legs kicking and his hips moving desperately. Ren felt it then, the unmistakeable rub of Hux’s cock against his ass, hard and straining against the tight, dark trousers he wore. Ren would have laughed in any other situation but he was too high, too much adrenaline and lost blood clouding his judgement, instead of laughing he ground back against it. 

Hux choked out a gasp, Ren’s hands still tight around his throat, the oxygen deprivation making Ren’s movements so much _better_. Ren loosened his hands ever so slightly, pushing them harder against the sides of Hux’s throat instead of his windpipe, he sputtered and choked for a moment, the rush of air into his lungs painful and jarring. Hux sucked in breath after breath until the spots in front of his eyes disappeared before bringing his hands up, clapping them hard against Ren’s ears. Ren yelped and pulled back, rolling off of Hux and clutching at his ringing ears. It was Hux’s turn to laugh, though Ren didn’t hear it over the buzzing in his head, as he got to his feet, rubbing a hand over the finger shaped bruises that were already forming on his neck. He kicked Ren in the ribs, hard, and then fisted a hand in his hair, yanking him up to his full height before shoving him against the wall. 

Ren’s head knocked painfully against the wall, his ears still ringing slightly and his breath coming hot and wet and fast against Hux’s face as he crowded against him. Fisting a hand in his hair, Ren attempted to slam his forehead into Hux’s, his movements were sluggish and poorly aimed though, and Hux avoided it easily. Ren pushed forward again, this time making contact with his face, crushing their mouths together, all teeth and tongue and warm blood. He snarled at first, biting down hard on Ren’s invading tongue before sucking it, sliding his in alongside it in the wet coppery tinged warmth of Ren’s mouth. 

The kissed hard and frantic, pulling back often to sink teeth into lips and tongue, or to spit blood onto the already stained floor. Hux’s hands dug roughly into Ren’s hips and sides, rucking his tunic up and digging his nails into the soft skin underneath. Ren’s hand was still twisted in Hux’s hair, pulling painfully, yanking him forward into the kisses and then backwards so he could bite at his mouth and then his jaw and neck, his teeth digging deep enough to break the skin where it was stretched thin and pale over his throat. Ren ground his hips into Hux, shoving a knee between his legs and practically humping his thigh, the layers of clothing separating them negating most of the pleasure the sensation provided.

Hux growled, shoving the thigh between his legs upward painfully, and digging his fingers harder into Ren’s hips to still them. He pulled back, breathing heavily for a moment, and spit a mouthful of blood against Ren’s chest before reaching into his pants to free his cock. He stroked himself a few times, rough and fast, before reaching towards Ren, shoving away layers of heavy dark fabric, “Get your cock out,” he ground out after seconds of fumbling, already irritated with his stupid fashion choices. It took him only seconds to divest himself of several layers of heavy black before his cock sprung forward, pale and thick but flushed deep red and dripping at the tip. Hux pushed himself up against Ren again, shoving him back against the wall and taking them both in hand, collecting the obscene amount of dripping precum from Ren’s cock and sliding it back down over them. He held his fist closed tightly, the pressure and friction nearly painful, just the way he liked it. Ren bucked his hips forward, his cock sliding and dragging through the ring of Hux’s fingers, creating a maddening friction that had Hux groaning. Ren shoved his tongue back into Hux’s mouth as he moaned, his teeth digging into muscle and flesh and drawing a fresh wave of blood into their mouths. 

The strong taste of blood, and the throbbing pain of his throat overwhelmed Hux quickly and he was cumming, splashing between them, onto Ren’s hideous black tunic. He kept his hand gripped around both their cocks as Ren rutted against him like a desperate animal, chasing his pleasure until he too spilled over Hux’s fingers with a nearly animalistic grunt.

Hux pulled back immediately, wiping his soiled hand over Ren’s clothing before rearranging himself in his trousers. Ren, somehow, was redressed in seconds, and their blasters are both taken back up, pointed at one another. Ren grinned at Hux, his mouth still bloody, neck mottled with bruises and blood stains, and clothing wet with cum, sweat, blood, and spit. “Well, sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got important matters to attend to,” Kylo said simply, before he was out the door, darting down the hall too fast for Hux to catch with his head still spinning and breathing ragged. He was raising his price, not even a million credits was enough for _this_.


End file.
